Helseth Telvanni
King Helseth Telvanni is a Dunmer King of Morrowind during the events of Dragon Crisis, Skyrim Civil War and War of the Third Ademri Dominion between the Empire and Dominion. He is the closest friend and second cousin twice-removed to Marcella Septim, and an member of the Tamrielic Alliance. By game *King Helseth Telvanni (Skyrim) History Early years Helseth Telvanni born on 4E 171 in possibility either Firewatch or capital of Port Telvannis. He is the only son of King Talen Telvanni and Queen Ranolame. In his childhood, Helseth was descripted that one of the most nicest and happy child in Morrowind. He is also the member of the House Telvanni, one of the Great Houses in Morrowind. While the Telvannis are very loyal to the Cyrodiilic Empire, Helseth is an loyal Empire supporter, and even when Emperor Caius Septim visit Morrowind in 4E 181. His father was also an Talos worshipper, and was an former Legionnaire during the reign of Reman Septim. In his youth, Helseth enlisted into the Cyrodiilic Legion in 4E 191, and campaigning few missions until Helseth was returning to Morrowind and enlisted into rank of Morrowind's military General. In 4E 190, Prince Helseth married Thihasi of House Redoran and give birth to their only son, Bethms Telvanni, who is also later become King of Morrowind. Councilor of Grand Council After returning to Morrowind, Helseth was granted the role of Councilor of the Grand Council, representing from his own family, Telvannis. While his father was ill and started to fail, Helseth was giving an purity by supporting his father, as Prince and Heir to the throne. His father Talen moved the capital from Blacklight to Firewatch after Talen become King in 4E 158, when Talen re-established the monarchy in Morrowind, becoming the one of two provinces that re-established kingship of their own nation. King of Morrowind in 4E 201.]] While remaining councilor, his father Talen managed to stable Morrowind under control, and even he was nicknamed epithet of "the Great". Helseth, as well the royal family visit the coronation of Marcella Septim in 4E 199, and both Helseth and Marcella become fast of friends, and become one of the devoted and unbreakable friendships in Tamriel. The following year in 4E 200, King Talen died, and Helseth ascended into the throne. On his first act as King, he managed to rebuild Morrowind, and gained loyalty and support the Dunmer people. At the same time, Helseth joined the Tamrielic Alliance, along with Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Hammerfell and High Rock. When the Skyrim Civil War broke out, Helseth supported Elisif the Fair's right of the Jagged Crown and right heir of the throne of Skyrim. Marcella when on to defeat Ulfric Stormcloak at the Battle for Windhelm. And their appeared during the coronation of Elisif as High Queen, and support in Skyrim. Helseth remained in Skyrim to have policies and diatomic with Elisif before returning to Morrowind. When the Cyrodiilic Empire went to war with the Third Aldmeri Dominion, Marcella gathered the alliance to a meeting in Hammerfell with High King Kaydoc of Renemath, but it was quickly under siege by the Thalmor, with the Orc war party attacked Hammerfell, until the allied forces defeated the Orcs, at result; Helseth and Marcella Septim were wounded and Marcella Septim was wounded twice respectfully; and wounded once again when he almost assassinated. But Helseth, Kaydoc and Marcella escaped into a cave and was entrance of another settlement of Windmen in Skyrim. When the war was over and the Second White-Gold Concordat was signed at the great meeting happening in Cyrodiil's Conference room. Morrowind, High Rock, Skyrim and Hemmerfell, which also known as the Tamrielic Alliance, other kings was King of Valenwood, an Orc warlord and High King Larethahl Elsinlock of Alinor (accompanying by Commander, Tauraril Athan). Tamriel was again in peace, and thus Marcella Septim decleared the Fifth Era. Helseth declared that Morrowind was again at peace, and get rid of the Ash Spawns that plagued Morrowind. The Great Houses come an agreement that Helseth was "great King that Morrowind had ever had". In the years of the Fifth Era, Helseth was mourned on the death of Marcella Septim in 5E 68, and Marcella's adopted daughter Livia become Empress. Later life and death Helseth remaining one of the popular Kings in Morrowind, just like his father. And Morrowind was still stable, and it was recovered from the Red Year when Red Mountain erupted in 4E 05, and the Argonian Invasion in 4E 16. In his later years, Helseth remaning polcies and visiting towns and cities throughout Morrowind. Helseth died in 5E 90, and was succeeded by his son, Bethms Telvanni. Personality Helseth described as one of the most handsome Dunmer prince of Morrowind. He is also had a nice, smart, brave, agreeable, charming, cheerful and other good personalities. As Prince, Helseth visit Cyrodiil,and also had a public image was that of a nurturing and protecting father-figure, kindly and just. Before his accession as King, Helseth was had a good and nice personality, and have good-hearted towards all races, including the Imperials. Gallery Trivia *The name of Helseth was after first name of Helseth Hlaalu, King of Morrowind and House Telvanni. *After Helseth's death, he was also called, "the Great". Appearances * * Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: Kings Category:Lore: House Telvanni Members